


Straight Talk

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Get Jim and Blair in Bed, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim & Blair talk. (gee, sounds riveting doesn't it?) Then they do things to earn the NC-17 rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Talk

Disclaimers:People and companies with far more money than I have, own these characters. I intend no disrespect. 

Notes: This is an answer to the "get them into bed with no h/c, no nightmares, no plot contrivances...." challenge that was issued yesterday. 

Summary: Jim & Blair talk. (gee, sounds riveting doesn't it?) Then they do things to earn the NC-17 rating. 

Warnings: A story that needs a warning from me???? Hardly

**"Straight Talk"**

by 

Deb

Jim slid bonelessly down on the couch, surfing channels until he reached the Jag's game. It had been a long frustrating week filled with stack after stack of paperwork, all of it completed by him alone since Blair had been totally booked with University responsibilities.

It didn't matter. The week was done and *nothing* was getting him off this couch. He didn't care if the mayor, city council, chief of police and every single spokesperson for each of Cascade's surprisingly large and varied ethinic communities were kidnapped en mass by space alien seriel killers. There were other cops in the city. Let them take care of business for a night.

The sound of keys in the lock announced that Blair had also finally finished up the week. "Hey Chief," he greeted, never looking away from the game. "I hope you're not hungry. I didn't expect you yet and I already ate."

"Hi, Jim." Blair crossed to his room, dropped the overflowing knapsack on the bed and returned to the couch. "Naw. I grabbed a salad while I proctored that last exam. Uh, can I talk to you?"

Jim finally looked away from the game. Studying Blair's solemn expression he used the remote again to shut off the set then straightened up on the couch. "Sure thing, Chief. Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just want to talk." When Jim simply raised his eyebrows and remained silent, he continued, "We're both adults here..."

"Can I get a second opinion on that, junior?" Jim smirked.

"See, that's one of my points. A year ago, that kind of remark would have hurt my feelings because I took it as a slam at my age or lifestyle. Now I know better."

"What is it that you know now, Sandburg?"

"I know you're teasing me, and I know that you don't do that with many people. In fact, the only ones you really do it with, are Simon and your cousin. Both of whom, I think you feel more than just simple guy-type friendship for. My working hypothesis is that in different ways, you love both of them. Since you treat me like them, I think you love me too." Blair finally sat on the other end of the couch, blue eyes wide, waiting....

"So, your theory is that I'm in love with you?"

Blair finally looked a bit flustered. "In love? I don't know, man. I think you feel something for me--attraction--affection, maybe." Expressive hands fluttered in the air. "I don't know, exactly. Something more than just friends or roomies, at any rate."

A thoughtful look settled on JIm's face. "So, why haven't I acted on my feelings?"

"Not you style, man." Blair laughed. "You almost always let other people make the first move. Not every time, but your attraction to Laura was chemical in nature and, well, I've never quite been able to figure out what happened when you went undercover with that mob family."

Jim had the grace to look uncomfortable. "What happened is that I made mistakes. Big mistakes."

When Jim offered nothing more, Blair resumed. "As I was saying, in your work, you're proactive as much as possible, heading off situations, stopping crimes before they're committed when it's humanly or even Sentinel-ly possible, but in your emotional life, you're reactive. Waiting for others to act first." He glanced over at his partner whose face revealed nothing. "So, I'm making a move for you. I mean, not literally. But I'm telling you that I'm attracted to you, and while I've never been with a man, I wouldn't be adverse...I mean, I'd like to...with you...unless I've read the situation wrong..."

"Blair?"

One soft word stopped the fractured monologue. "What?"

"You're turning this into a term paper. Come on."

Jim stood and held out his hand, a moment later Blair rose and took it. Nothing was said as they climbed the stairs, but at the top, Jim turned and claimed Blair's luscious mouth in a searing kiss.

An eternity later, Blair broke away gasping for breath. "Jim? Are you sure? I don't want this if you're just humoring me."

"Shhh." Another kiss, soft and tender, before a pink tongue licked at the full lips. "No more talk. I'm reacting."

Kisses, licks and nibbles accompanied the shedding of clothing until both men stook gloriously naked. Jim moved to the bed and laid down, pulling his soon-to-be-lover on top of him. Hands, never ceasing, caressed shoulders...buttocks...hips, in a sensual exploration.

Quickly being overwhelmed at the nonstop stimulation, Blair thrust his hips forward bringing the two engorged cocks into contact for the first time. A gasp and a moan intermingled in the otherwise silent room.

Jim maneuvered as well as he could with the slight body blanketing his, aligning their groins better for constant contact.

Pushing forward with his hips again, Blair groaned and immediately repeated the action.

"That's it, baby. Take what you need. Whatever you want, I'll be with you, all the way," Jim murmured.

The words seemed to spur Blair on and he began an ever increasing pace of thrusts, rubbing the twin shafts against each other. He felt the increasing pressure, the tension building...building...but he needed something more. "Jim!" he cried. "Oh, please...I need...I can't..."

Understanding the broked pleas, Jim moved his hands once more to the tight buns he had surreptitiously ogled for months. Taking one in each hand, he squeezed gently as he began a counter-thrust to Blair's rhythm.

Blair screamed as the orgasm ripped thorugh him, not even aware that his bedpartner had been catapulted into his own climax by the sight of his beloved's face in the throws of ectasy.

Collapsing limply onto the bed, Blair made no protest when Jim enfolded him in strong, loving arms.

"You took quite a chance in telling me. What if you'd been wrong?"

Blair shurgged. "I would have apologized and told you I can control myself and that I'd never bring it up again. I'd rather have just your friendship than nothing at all. I didn't *think* you'd hold it against me. I mean, look at Cassie. She has the major hots for you and while you obviously don't feel the same, you work well with her."

"Blair?"

"Hmmm?" Blair snuggled deeper into the hollow of Jim's shoulder.

"Don't ever bring that woman's name up in our bed again."

A beat.

"Our bed?"

"*Our* bed, lover. Your hypothesis was valid,as far as it went but you stopped too soon."

Blair lifted his head to meet Jim's heated gaze. "Where should I have gone with it?"

"All the way to 'in love', baby. Defintely 'in love'".

The end


End file.
